Duel date
by VannuroRB
Summary: After losing to Yami in a duel, Yugi must go on a date with the pharaoh. Puzzleshipping and stuff with fluff.


This was just a random idea I had watching Yugioh. I mean, a lot of girls challenged Yugi to a duel and if he lost he had to go on a date with them, but what if someone very special did the same? And what if Yugi lost?

Enjoy!

Note: I won't be describing the duel, I mean…it's card games how do you even try to explain it?

* * *

Duel date~

Yugi was sat on his bed, going through his cards to improve on his deck while Yami watched over and gave his advice to Yugi. Though it seemed to be like the usual days, the two teens chatting with one another, Yugi wasn't expecting the next question to come across his ears.

'Yugi…duel me'.

Yugi looked up, confused at the older male as he smiled back 'What?'

'Duel me' Yami sat round so he sat on the bed crossed legged 'Wouldn't you like to try out your new deck?'

'Well…okay' Yugi sat to face him as well 'I don't know if I could beat you though Yami'.

Yami smiled and took out his own deck before shuffling it 'Lets make it interesting though…if I win, you have to go on a date with me'.

Yugi blushed and looked up at him 'A-A date?' Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Yami…we're both guys though…'

'And?' Yami smirked 'Maybe I just want to spend some time with you. Is that too much to ask?'

Yugi looked down at his deck as he finished shuffling and drew five cards 'But…what if I win?'

'Then you won't go on a date with me' Yami chirped.

"That's not a fair deal I think" Yugi thought but rolled his eyes as his answer 'Okay Yami…I have to really try to beat you then'.

Yami chuckled as he drew five cards 'Try, try, try, or you'll never gonna catch that fly'.

* * *

After an hour of duelling with each other, it came to a rather unsurprising end. Yugi sighed and set his cards down, admitting his defeat to the older male.

'You win' Yugi looked up and gave a small smile 'I'll never be able to beat you Yami'.

'One day maybe' Yami encouraged as he patted Yugi's head 'So, when are you free next?'

Yugi blinked confused 'What for?'

'For our date silly'.

Yugi blushed again 'Y-You were serious?'

'Of course' Yami grinned and crossed his arms 'A king must live up to his word'.

'But I'm not the king! You are!'

'Huh…' Yami looked up in thought 'You're right…okay then, the little Japanese student with spiky hair must live up to his word'.

'That's…uhh…specific…'

'Yep. So, will you keep your word Mr. Mutou?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, giving a sigh and a nod 'I guess so…just nothing to weird okay?'

Yami smiled 'I promise you, nothing weird will happen'.

* * *

They decided to meet on the Saturday at one o'clock, Yugi stood at the park, his hands in his pockets as he looked around for Yami to arrive. He sighed and rested against the fence he stood at, getting rather bored of waiting.

"If I know Yami" Yugi thought "He's probably picking that dark clothes…with all the jewellery…"

'Yugi!' Yugi turned around, seeing Yami walk over to him dressed in his black tank top and tight leather pants, accompanied with the large spiked bracelets and the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck. Yugi turned to Yami as he stopped in front of the teen 'You really came'.

'Well…you said I had to keep my word' Yugi defended 'So…where are we going first?'

'Hmm…' Yami looked around as he rubbed the back of his head 'How about some food?'

'Okay' Yugi held Yami's hand and pulled him down the street 'Lets go to the burger place'.

Yami chuckled but followed the teen 'You sure do like your burgers'.

'I do! They're my favourite!'

Yami chuckled some more but gladly walked with Yugi as they disappeared down the street, starting their date together.

* * *

Yugi and Yami reached the fast food restaurant some minutes later, they managed to get themselves a table. Yugi happily ate his burger with a smile-there was very little that made Yugi happy that beat the burger-Yami watched Yugi with a smile as he ate his own burger.

'Tasty Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Delicious!'

Yami chuckled as he rested his head on his hand 'You really are like a big kid Yugi' Yami took another bite before swallowing 'Makes you look rather cute'.

Yugi looked up, but the sniggered and covered his mouth with his hand. Yami had spotted Yugi's laughing and looked at him perplexed 'What are you laughing about?' Yami asked curiously.

'You' Yugi sniggered as he managed to look up at Yami 'You have…sauce on you…'

Yami blushed slightly but rubbed his hand against his cheek, chuckling when he managed to get some sauce off 'Thanks Yugi' He then licked the sauce off his hand and gave a small hum 'Never knew I taste so good'.

Yugi finished off his laughing and ate some more of his burger 'You're so weird Yami…but you're nice so I don't mind it'.

Yami looked up at Yugi, then smirking 'Oh my'.

Yugi blinked 'What?'

Yami reached over and brushed his hand against Yugi's cheek, taking off some sauce and showing it to Yugi. The teen blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

'Well…I guess we both need to learn how to eat' Yugi joked lightly.

Yami nodded, then licking the sauce off his hand with another hum 'Yugi tastes good as well…'

Yugi crimsoned heavily but ignored the comment and carried on eating his burger, making sure he didn't get any sauce on his face again, Yami had sensed the teens uneasiness so had a casual conversation with him instead. Then once they had finished eating they paid for the bill and left the restaurant, then deciding to walk around the town to find something the two could do. Yugi looked around, then pulled Yami over to a shop window.

'Hey Yami! They sell duel monster cards!' Yugi smiled and bounced slightly 'Can we go and buy some? I need to build up my deck'.

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Sure'.

Yugi giggled and skipped in while Yami followed the small teen in. Yugi looked around at the packs and the separate rarer cards that cost far too much, Yami watched Yugi with a smile as he counted his money and decided how many packs of cards he should buy. Yugi turned to Yami, seeing him not interested in the cards and staring at himself.

'Yami…aren't you going to buy any?' Yugi asked, Yami shook his head 'But I thought you would've jumped at the idea of buying cards'.

'I have to make sure you're happy and not myself' Yami replied 'So I'll leave buying cards another day'.

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'Yami, don't be such a martyr'.

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'I'm fine. Honestly. And also' Yami took one of the packs from Yugi's hand, put it back on the shelf before picking another packet and handing it to Yugi 'This one will have better cards, promise'.

Yugi took it and nodded, then going to the register and paying for the packets. Yugi and Yami left the shop and found a bench in the park, Yugi opened his packets and looked through the cards with a smile.

'These are awesome' Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami 'You were right, I have much more better cards now'.

Yami smiled 'Well someone's happy'.

Yugi giggled, then splitting the cards equally before handing half of them to Yami 'Here'.

Yami looked down at the cards then to Yugi 'What's this for?'

'Well…you helped me pick the cards…and you've taken me out, and I've had a good time. It's kinda like…a thank you gift I guess…'

Yami smiled and took the cards off of the teen 'I'll treasure them forever'.

Yugi giggled and put his cards in his pockets before turning to Yami 'Well…it's near the end of the day, what else would you like to do Yami?'

Yami hummed and put his cards away 'Hmm…I think there's only one thing I want to do now…'

'Oh?' Yugi smiled 'What's that then?'

Yami scooted closer to Yugi, then holding the teens face in his hands as he leant a little closer and made Yugi blush to a red colour 'Yugi…will you kiss me?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'E-Eh? B-But why?'

'I know I can't stop you from loving the people you want to' Yami explained 'But I would absolutely hate it to see you with someone else. So…' Yami leant a little closer so they were inches apart 'Will you grant me a kiss?'

'B-B-But…w-we're both guys!' Yugi stuttered as he tried to move away from Yami with much fail.

'So?' Yami brushed his thumb against Yugi's cheeks 'I like you, isn't that all that matters? Do you like me Yugi?'

'A-As a friend….' Yugi stuttered.

'Then, won't you do this? If only just one small kiss…'

Yugi blushed furiously and watched as Yami leant closer, closing his eyes gently and placing his lips on Yugi's. Yugi just stared at Yami as he kissed him, not sure what to do on the situation, but found that he rather enjoyed it.

"This feels…so weird" Yugi's eyes fell gently before they closed and focused more on the touch "But…good…it feels good to have a mans lips on mine…to have Yami's lips on mine…"

Yugi reached up and held tightly to Yami's shoulders as he kissed Yami back, Yami slipped his hands round the back of Yugi's head so he could play with Yugi's hair while he kissed him more passionately. Yugi gave a soft moan and pulled on Yami's clothes so he could move closer into their kiss, only to groan as Yami pulled away from their kiss with a smile.

'I think that might be the end of our date' Yami said quietly, brushing a few of Yugi's bangs out of his face 'Do you want me to walk you home?'

Yugi shook his head, a little too embarrassed to talk to the man he had just kissed. Yami smiled and stood up from the bench, ruffling Yugi's hair casually.

'Very well, I guess this is goodbye' Yami turned to walk away 'See you tomorrow Yugi'.

Yugi blushed heavily and got up, watching Yami walk away a little before jogging over to Yami and managing to grab the back of his shirt and stop him in his tracks, Yami smiled and turned around to Yugi before grabbing his hand.

'Eh? Something wrong Yugi?' Yami asked.

'I…umm…' Yugi blushed heavily and shuffled his feet 'C-Can we…g-go on a date again?'

'Oh? You want another date?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I really liked…spending time with you…s-so…can we do it again please?'

'Like my kiss did you?'

Yugi's body turned red by now 'Umm…m-maybe…a-a little…'

Yami smirked and held Yugi's face in his hands 'Then if you want another date, I'd be happy to do it all over again. Maybe we can go to Kaiba's theme parks one day and ride on those roller coasters'.

Yugi giggled 'Just as long as you don't get into a duel with Kaiba'.

'I won't' Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead 'Will tomorrow be good?'

'T-Tomorrow? S-So soon?'

'Is that a problem? Just that Kaiba has a new theme park opened and I was thinking about going along and checking it out, if you want to…we can make it a date'.

Yugi nodded and smiled 'Yeah…it'll be fun' Yugi stroked over Yami's hands, feeling that it was right to do so at the time 'What time then?'

'Eleven alright?' Yugi nodded 'Good' Yami kissed Yugi on the lips briefly 'I guess that means I'm your boyfriend'.

Yugi blushed and nodded 'Yeah…in a strange way'.

'Love you Yugi' Yami placed a kiss on his fingers before touching his fingers against Yugi's forehead 'And I'll see you tomorrow'.

* * *

Yep. That was it…rather pointless but hey, you gotta love a little fluff now and then. So…

Review if you liked!


End file.
